lolocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
Scotland (v.2: queenlymacbeth)
Rory Kirkland-Stewart (Kingdom of Scotland), the often aloof, eldest of the Kirkland siblings -Under Construction- Background Before Liberty: Born at a minute to midnight on the 31st of December, 1982, Rory was the first in, what would turn out, to be a long line of children farthered by a certain Henry Kirkland. At least he had married his mother, Anne Stewart before her birth. Not that the marriage lasted long. Indeed, by the time Rory was ten: *Her parents had divorced. *Henry had married Anne's cousin, Victoria. *Spent every Summer with her family *Gained seven siblings, two of whom she wouldn't even know of until she moved to Liberty. Curiously, unlike pretty much every other sibling, Rory has never really hated their father. Though she never did like all those pink, frilly dresses he insisted on buy her after a few years, often forcing Dewi to wear them whenever he played the princess instead. She actually had more of a problem with Arthur during those days, seeing him as a rival to their father's affections. A problem that was not helped by her not being able to stamp in her authority over him like she had their other siblings. Insults, pranks, hair pulling and even biting something that she still does if only on a subconcious level were all things she used to do to him, one year getting so bad that she was sent back to Scotland earlier. Unfortunetly, Henry had neglected to inform Anne of this which resulted in Rory being hit on the head by a stone rolling pin and being sent to hospital for concussion as Anne presummed it was a thief rather than her own daughter. There was an upside to all of this though in the form of meeting Marie Stuart. A half French girl from the local private Catholic school, Marie was in the bed next to Rory with a broken leg thanks to a derange girl, wielding a shinty bat. What started as two injured girls, passing the time by talking about everything and anything, turned into a friendship and, eventually, a romance though it never developed beyond heavy petting. It was roundabout this time that Rory began to swap skirts for trousers and even cut most of her hair off and styled it into a more boyish look. She even went as far as to start calling herself Macbeth. Peter, who was still a toddler, didn't even realize that his big brother 'Beth' (apparently Macbeth was too hard to pronounce) was really a girl and it would be several more years until he would with Peter being sworn to secretecy over how exactly. While Peter wasn't the only one confused with many teachers raising eyebrows at the change in their student though most let it slide due to her still being near the top of her class, Rory found it liberating as well as much easier to meet up with Marie. ........ In Liberty: .... Personality Here Relationships Family: *[[Wales (v.1: not whales)|'Dewi Ainsworth-Kirkland']] *[[New Zealand (v.1: pride of kiwi)|'Iorangi John Paul Key']] *[[England (v.1: godsavemy)|'Arthur Kirkland']] *[[Sealand (v.1: longlivesealand)|'Peter Kirkland']] *[[British Virgin Isles (v.1: remylee)|'Rhema Lee Tomkins']] *'of Ireland' *'Ireland' *'Anne Stewart' *'Henry Kirkland' Friends: *[[Monaco (v.1: vegasofeurope)|'Grace D'Insey']] *[[Russia (v.1: das-vedanya)|'Ivan Braginsky']] *[[The United States of America (v.2: waitforsuperman)|'Alfred Jones']] Enemies: [[France (v.4: la-grand-vie)|'*Francis Bonnefoy' *']] Love Interests: *[[France (v.4: la-grand-vie)|'Francis Bonnefoy]]...it's complicated. *'Marie Stuart' Fun Facts * Category:Kirkland Family Category:British Isles Category:Original Character Category:Currently Played Category:Character Category:LU Staff